I'm Your Man
by reiths89
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha si pangeran es KHS ikut festival menyanyi di sekolahnya. Tapi yang jadi masalah, katanya Sasuke akan menembak seorang cewek di akhir acara. Jadilah seluruh fansgirl Sasuke menggila, meninggalkan si Dobe galau sendiri. Jadi, siapa yang akan ditembak Sasuke dengan lagu Aku Lelakimu itu? Warning yaoi SasuNaru.. Please Read and Review ya..


**Seluruh penghuni KHS penasaran ingin tahu, lagu 'Aku Lelakimu' yang Sasuke nyanyikan itu untuk siapa ya?**

**One shot**

_**I'm Your Man**_

_**Genre : Romance &amp; Friendship**_

_**Disc. : Naruto bukan punya ane. Kalau punya ane, Itachi sama Neji bakalan ane idupin lagi.**_

_**Warning : Yaoi (SasuNaru) always...**_

#####

"Hei, hei apa kalian sudah dengar, katanya Sasuke-sama akan ikut festival menyanyi tahun ini. Katanya dia mau menembak seseorang lho dengan lagu Aku Lelakimu itu?"

Yah, dua minggu ini Konoha High School sedikit gempar, karena si pangeran es sekolah yang biasanya tidak mau banyak bersosialisai malah mau ikut festival menyanyi sekolah di tahun terakhirnya. Mana ada gosip dia mau menembak seseorang lagi, makanya dia mati matian kali ini latihan menyanyi rock agar bisa menyanyi dengan bagus nantinya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, siapa yang disukai si pangeran es sampai sampai dia rela mati matian melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya? Orang itu pasti sangat beruntung.

Dan karena itu jugalah, saat ini seluruh sekolah jadi gempar. Terutama para gadis mulai berebutan menyatakan kalau diri mereka adalah adalah gadis beruntung yang disukai Sasuke. Dan terutama di kelas XII IPA 2, dimana si pangeran es bersarang (chidoried by Teme), para gadis mulai menggila melakukan gerilya pada Sasuke yang sekarang lagi sewot, karena para gadis pengganggu itu semakin parah mengganggunya akhir akhir ini setelah ketua OSIS bodoh si iklan shampo, Neji Hyuuga, sohib kentalnya mengumumkan kalau ia akan ikut festival menyanyi dan akan menembak seorang 'wanita' idamannya. Seandainya saja si iklan shampo itu bisa menjaga mulutnya, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajarnya sampai babak belur dan menggunduli habis, rambut yang selalu dibangga banggakannya itu. Lagipula kan lebih bagus rambut duck buttnya ini, yang keren dan cool abis. Buktinya aja, Sasuke lebih banyak penggemar ceweknya dari si iklan shampo.

Lagipula kenapa ia mesti bilang kalau dia akan menembak cewek idamannya di festival nanti sih? Lihat saja sekarang, karena gosip murahan dari si iklan shampo murahan, si 'wanita' idaman malah menjauhinya dengan bibir manyunnya yang semakin membuat Sasuke, KAGAK TAHAN CIN...

Hei, wajah manis tan yang sedikit merona karena marah, ditambah bibir pink yang manyun dan bikin Sasuke-teme ehem..ehem.., bahkan laki laki lain saja ikut memperhatikannya, jika saja mereka tidak melihat death glare khas mematikan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit dari si bungsu Uchiha, maka sampai sekarang mungkin udah pada ngeces.

"Naruto sudahlah, jangan manyun gitu donk?," gadis cantik berambut pink berusaha menenangkan si bocah blonde yang dari tadi manyun manyun ga jelas di sudut kelas sambil memandangi jendela.

"Biar saja," ucapnya kesal kali ini lengkap dengan gembungan di kedua pipinya membuatnya makin manis saja. Jika saja ini tidak di kelas, maka gadis pink itu bakalan mencubit kedua pipi itu gemas. Untung saja ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya, apalagi di depan si possessive di ujung sana. Bisa bisa nanti kuku kuku yang baru saja di medicurenya kemarin hancur berantakan jika berani melakukannya.

"Na... Naruto-kun, ku...kudengar dari Neji-nii.. i..itu memang benar. Ka..katanya dia bakalan me..menembak seseorang di festival na..nti..," seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata indigo muncul di depan mereka dengan wajah merona dan berbicara terbata bata. Benar benar gadis pemalu.

"NANIII...? BENARKAH ITU HINATA?," teriak Sakura keras dan membuat kursi yang tadi diduduki jatuh karena bergerak terlalu cepat.

"Be..benar.. Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata lagi.

"ANAK AYAM ITU, AWAS SAJA JIKA DIA BERANI! AKAN KUCABUTI SELURUH BULU YANG MENUTUPI TUBUHNYA DAN AKAN KUJADIKAN AYAM BAKAR, SHANAROO!," matanya menatap ke arah sudut kelas lainnya. Mata emeraldnya bisa menangkap satu tubuh yang kelihatan sedikit gemetaran dari gerombolan para perempuan yang mengerubunginya. Sementara si pemuda blonde hanya diam saja, namun kali ini terlihat ada air mata yang mau menetes dari sudut mata biru langitnya yang cantik.

#####

"Hyuuga Neji, berengsek kau. Kenapa kau malah menyebarkan gosip murahan seperti itu?," salah satu ahli waris klan Hyuuga itu menyesap teh hijaunya dengan tenang. Tak ada raut khawatir sedikitpun di wajah tampannya. Rasanya ingin sekali sekarang Sasuke menjambak rambut iklan shampo miliknya, atau mungkin mencabutinya satu persatu biar ia bisa merasakan sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sasuke tenang. Itu semua memang benar kan? Lagipula menggunakan namamu di promosi festival kali ini, kami bisa mendapatkan sumbangan yang cukup untuk mengadakan festival meriah karena semua penggemarmu ingin agar kau tampil di panggung dan tidak batal jika sampai karena kekurangan dana. Jadi anggap saja kau itu papan iklan berjalan kami ya? Membantu ku sekali sekali kan tidak apa apa Sasuke," jelas Neji santai sambil nyengir kuda. Itu sih namanya friend with benefit.

"Hey, apa kau tahu gara gara kau, setiap hari aku dikerubuni oleh lalat menjijikkan yang berharap aku menyatakan cinta pada mereka, dan juga ancaman Sakura, kau pikir itu menyenangkan apa?," belum lagi dia yang tak mengindahkan Sasuke beberapa hari ini, pikir Sasuke dongkol.

"Eits tunggu dulu, karena kau adalah penyumbang dana terbesar secara tidak langsung, kamipun sudah menyiapkan semuanya agar tak ada yang mengganggumu nanti. Kami menyiapkan pasukan keamanan sekelas ANBU untuk menjaganya, jangan khawatir kau juga dapat keuntungankan? Kami juga sudah menyiapkan kembang api untuk penutupnya lho, itu semua untukmu tahu. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," ucap Neji bangga. Sasuke sedikit tertegun mendengarnya, memikirkan perkataan Neji barusan. Ditutup dengan kembang api ya, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan itu.

"Baiklah kali ini kuterima idemu. Tapi jika, sampai gagal, akan kupastikan rakun merah itu akan jadi milik temannya Itachi, Sasori, kau mengerti?," melihat mata hitam Sasuke yang seakan berubah merah dengan bentuk pupil bintang membuat Neji gemetaran akut. Uchiha itu memang mengerikan ya, kejam. Bahkan dia juga pernah dengar gosipnya mereka pernah jadi psikopat di masa lalu, dengan membantai klannya sendiri, mengkhianati teman dekatnya sendiri hanya untuk kekuatan dan juga ingin menguasai dunia dengan menggunakan bulan, entah gimana caranya Neji ga tahu, tapi melihat Sasuke saat ini,kelihatannya benar ya. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus berhasil, mana mau ia kehilangan si rakun merahnya pada si penyuka barbie itu, enak saja.

#####

"Naruto ayolah."

"Tidak Sakura-chan, aku tidak mau. Kalian saja. Hari ini aku bolos saja," ucap Naruto dengan mata yang kelihatan sembab, sepertinya menangis semalaman deh. Sakura jadi sedih juga lihatnya. Apa benar anak ayam itu mengkhianati Naruto dengan menembak seorang cewek di festival nanti? Padahal dia sudah merelakan teman manisnya untuk 'dipatuk' sama anak ayam, tapi tak disangka ia malah menyakitinya begini. Awas saja ya, nanti jika semuanya sudah tebukti, Sakura akan menghancurkan panggung musiknya dengan kekuatan yang diajarkan padanya secara turun temurun. Anak ayam itu pasti akan menyesal. Sakura akan memastikan itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia harus meyakinkan temannya ini untuk kuat terlebih dahulu menghadapi ujian hidup ini.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ayolah kau harus kuat," ucap Hinata mencoba menguatkan Naruto yang masih bersedih. Sedih juga melihat pujaannya sedih begini.

"Cih, hei kau bocah, hanya karena anak ayam Uchiha itu kau jadi begini. Hei jangan permalukan nama Namikaze dengan takluk sebelum berperang donk!," kali ini suara keras menggema di telinga tiga orang remaja di dalam ruangan, mata birunya yang sama dengan Naruto menatap nyalang pada adiknya yang sudah patah hati sebelum perang itu.

"Kurama-nii tak perlu ikut campur. Ini.."

"Kalau menyangkut nama Namikaze aku tidak bisa diam kan? Dimana semangat api dari seorang Namikaze dalam dirimu? Seorang Namikaze tidak akan pernah kalah sebelum perang tahu," semangat api berkobar di matanya. Terlihat sekali sepertinya pria satu ini gila perang dan haus darah. Semuanya terlihat dari sifat sehari harinya juga yang mengerikan bagai kerasukan setan jika sudah marah.

"Kurama-nii..," mata Naruto berkaca kaca penuh semangat setelah mendengar penjelasan anikinya itu. Yah, memang benar, diakan Namikaze Naruto, mana mungkin dia kalah hanya karena hal begini. Tidak boleh, Naruto akan menunjukkan kepada dunia kalau ia adalah Namikaze yang kuat dan tegar. Sasuke-teme tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

"Sudah cepat pergi sana. Aku juga tidak sudi jika kau mengaku kalah di depan wanita yang disukai anak ayam Uchiha itu."

"Hai' Kurama-nii."

Akhirnya tiga sekawan itupun keluar dari rumah seraya dipandangi oleh Kurama dari pintu pagar rumah. Tangannya menyentuh layar smartphone di tangannya dan kemudian meletakkannya di telinga, menunggu siapapun yang diteleponnya itu menjawab.

"Hei keriput dia sudah keluar menuju sekolah."

"..."

"Tentu saja, bocah itu hanya perlu diberi api sedikit, dia sudah semangat lagi kok, apalagi kalau aku kompornya, hahahahahahahahaha..," suara tawa terbahak bahak mengerikan itu membuat semua orang yang lewat di depannya berlari ketakutan, ditambah anak anak kecil yang menangis histeris, bahkan sampai ada yang mengompol. Sungguh, Kurama memang sepertinya pemilik kekuatan Kyuubi si rubah ekor sembilan dalam legenda, yang katanya dikurung di tubuh keluarga Namikaze, katanya sih. Tapi kayaknya justru Kurama sendiri yang Kyuubi.

#####

Sasuke berjalan kesana kemari, kelihatan sekali pangeran es yang biasanya tenang tanpa ekspresi itu sangat sangat nervous. Satu tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu di dalam kantong jas gakuran hitamnya.

"Hah...," Sasuke mendesah dan duduk di salah satu ruang tunggu yang katanya Neji ruang tunggu VIP itu. Yang lebih tepatnya ruang OSIS yang sekarang kosong, karena para anggotanya lagi sibuk ngurusin festival menyanyi.

"Hah...," lagi lagi Sasuke mendesah dan kali ini matanya menangkap lembaran kertas yang berisi lirik lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Lagu yang membuatnya bisa mendapatkan ide konyol ini, entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa sedikit menyesal, kenapa ia harus melakukan ini? Bukankah lebih bagus kalau ia merancang sesuatu yang private dan romantis daripada beramai ramai begini, misalnya di atas kapal pesiar seperti artis yang baru baru ini siapa ya? Ah ngapain juga dia ingat ingat yang begituan?

Tapi bukannya dia selalu suka sesuatu yang ramai, manis dan hangat, bukan hanya private dan romantis. Sasuke kembali menatap kertas di atas meja. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menunjukkan senyum kecil miliknya yang belum pernah terlihat siapapun kecuali dia. Yah, tidak apa apa. Untuk dia yang disana apapun akan Sasuke lakukan, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ramai, manis dan hangat. Lagipula ini cara mengklaim yang sempurna di depan banyak mata kan?

"Sasuke, giliranmu, hah.. Akhirnya peserta terakhir yang paling merepotkan," suara malas malasan dari pemuda yang berkuncir seperti nanas memanggilnya yang masih duduk sambil menatap lembaran kertas. Sasuke berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Tangan kanannya kembali merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantung jas gakurannya. Ayo, Uchiha Sasuke kamu pasti bisa.

#####

"Hei, jangan dorong dorong," teriak Sakura kesal pada murid murid lain yang tiba tiba jadi ganas ketika mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke dipanggil. Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka itu sejak dulu sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk jadi kekasihnya Sasuke? Bahkan Sakura yang pernah jadi pengagumnya saja langsung tahu ketika melihat Sasuke memandang makhluk manis disisinya ini yang juga lagi berjibaku dengan para fansgirl bodohnya Sasuke, dengan pandangan mata yang sangat hangat.

Tapi, ketika gadis bersurai pink itu ingat tentang apa yang si pantat ayam itu akan lakukan, kekuatannya jadi muncul dan hasilnya, berhamburanlah para fansgirl yang mengelilingi mereka. Terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Sakura yang sedang marah dengan full power itu. Sorry ya, mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Sasuke-kun... Ganbatte.. Aku menunggumu Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke-kun aku disini, aku tahu kau akan menyatakan cintamu padaku hari ini.. Kyaaa.."

Dan bla..bla..bla.. apalah apalah, yang membuat suasana makin panas, terutama Naruto yang sekarang sedang manyun dengan air mata yang mau merembes. Tidak dia tidak boleh menangis, Namikaze Naruto tidak akan kalah sampai tetes darah terakhir.

"Hn," eh itu kan suara andalan si pangeran es yang biasanya lagi sebal jika ia diganggu. Dan kali ini suara itu menyeruak lewat microphone di tangannya. Dan hebatnya lagi semua fansgirl yang tadi sibuk meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan hostnya si iklan shampo murahan Neji, langsung diam hanya dengan dua huruf dari Sasuke Uchiha. Sungguh, Neji sekarang dua kali lebih yakin, mereka memang klan paling sangar, dan cerita masa lalu itu benar adanya. Hii...

"Hei cepat," ucap Sasuke sewot pada bagian audio yang masih juga belum menyalakan musik untuk Sasuke menyanyi. Aish, rasanya dia sudah ga kuat berdiri di atas panggung yang di bawahnya berisi barisan fansgirl nekat yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan, 'Nikahi Aku Sasuke-sama', hii... Sasuke akan lebih memilih mati di tangan kakeknya Madara Uchiha yang sedikit psycho, itu daripada menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka. Lagipula ia jadi ragu sekarang, bagaimana caranya ia melewati fansgirl ababil itu untuk mencapai ke tempat tujuan, si manis di tengah kerumunan itu. Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Neji yang berjengit takut, namun kemudian malah mengacungkan jempol kearah Sasuke, yang menyatakan padanya semuanya bisa dikendalikan. Awas saja jika sampai gagal. Sasuke jamin Konoha akan hancur lebur dengan kekuatan tersembunyinya.

Suara dentingan piano dari musik mulai mengalun lembut membuat semua fansgirl semakin terhanyut dan memandangi Sasuke dengan mata lope lopenya.

_Datanglah bila engkau menangis.._

Suara berat Sasuke mulai terdengar dan kali ini membuat fansgirl mulai berteriak gila.

_Ceritakan semua yang engkau mau_

_Percaya padaku aku lelakimu_

Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat banyak wanita di bawah sana pingsan karena tak tahan dengan pandangan langkah bin ajaib itu. Sementara sang objek yang dituju sekarang wajahnya mulai merona. Namun cepat cepat semuanya dihilangkannya, lagu inikan bukan untuknya.

_Mungkin pelukku tak sehangat senja_

_Ucapku tak menghapus air mata_

_Tapi ku di sini sebagai lelakimu_

**Flashback**

**"Hik... Hik... Cuke, kaki Nalu cakit..," bocah blonde kecil berbaju orange menangis sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya di senja hari.**

**"Sini, dobe aku lihat," ucap bocah raven yang wajahnya kelihatan khawatir. Ah, sepertinya Naruto tak akan bisa berjalan dengan kaki terkilir begini.**

**"Dasar dobe. Sudah jangan menangis lagi," ucap Sasuke sedikit marah dan malah membuat air mata semakin mengalir deras dari mata biru safir indah itu.**

**"Ayo cepat," Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan sahabat dobenya itu dan memberikan punggungnya yang berbalut kaos biru itu pada si dobe.**

**"Eh?," Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke kaget.**

**"Kau tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan kaki begitu, jadi biar aku yang menggendongmu," seandainya saja Naruto bisa melihat ke arah wajah Sasuke yang berselimutkan warna mentari senja, dia akan melihat ada rona merah di wajah pucat keturunan Uchiha itu.**

**Perlahan, Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan naik ke punggung sahabatnya itu. Air mata masih membasahi mata birunya, karena rasa sakit di kakinya waktu bergerak tadi.**

**"Cuke."**

**"Hn."**

**"Punggung Cuke hangat ya."**

**"...," dan sekarang wajah alabaster itu benar benar berubah semerah tomat.**

**Flashback end**

_Aku lah yang tetap memelukmu erat_

_Saat kau berpikir mungkinkah berpaling_

**Flashback**

**"Teme, aku benar benar membencimu, sudah pergi saja sana bersama cewek berambut merah itu. Lagipula Gaara pas...," suara teriakan cempreng itu seketika terhenti ketika tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh sepasang tangan putih pucat. Pelukan itu terasa begitu erat namun juga hangat, apalagi dengan deru napas yang Naruto rasakan di puncak kepalanya.**

**"Dobe, aku ikut di makan malam itu karena tou-san bilang aku harus mulai belajar menghandle perusahaan sejak dini, bukan karena gadis liar berambut merah itu. Lagipula apa kau pikir tou-san dan kaa-san akan membiarkanku disentuh oleh makhluk menjijikkan itu jika mereka sangat menharapkanmu menjadi istriku, hn? Lagipula apa kau pikir rakun merah itu bisa menemanimu nanti, kau pikir Neji akan membiarkannya apa?," pelukan itu semakin erat, menunjukkan betapa posesifnya Sasuke, memikirkan Naruto-nya akan nonton berduaan dengan Gaara. Cih, akan ia hancurkan kediaman Hyuuga sebelum itu terjadi. Kenapa Hyuuga? Tentu saja karena itu berarti Neji yang tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya 'kan?**

**Flashback end**

_Aku lah yang nanti menenangkan badai_

_Agar tetap tegar kau berjalan nanti_

**Flashback**

**"Temeeee...!"**

**Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang indah ketika ia mendengar suara cempreng membangunkannya. Padahal diakan baru saja mimpi yang ehm-ehm bersama si pemilik suara cempreng itu.**

**'Gelegar!'**

**"Temeee..," kali ini Sasuke mendengar suara gumaman dari kepala blonde yang mendekap tubuhnya erat. Ternyata oh ternyata, rupanya dobe-channya itu terbangun oleh guntur yang ditakutinya. Untung saja, hari ini Naruto menginap di rumah Sasuke karena orangtua Sasuke sedang liburan, ditambah Itachi yang juga 'liburan liburanan' bersama Kurama. Jadilah Naruto menginap di rumah Sasuke dan tidur bersama di ranjang besar Sasuke.**

**"Dobe," panggil Sasuke pada Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya memandangi Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan hangatnya, dengan mata birunya yang menangis. Wajah alabasternya terlihat makin pucat dengan lampu temaram yang menyinari mereka. Jari jari lentik Sasuke menghapus air mata yang sempat jatuh di wajah tan kekasihnya.**

**"Jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan memelukmu agar kau tidak takut lagi."**

**"Teme..."**

**"Hn, tidurlah lagi, Dobe."**

**"Baik, Teme," kali ini air mata itu sudah hilang dari mata biru safir indah dan digantikan dengan senyuman indah yang menghiasi wajah tannya.**

**Flashback end**

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah tangga yang ada di pinggir panggung. Namun suara beratnya tetap menggema mengisi pendengaran semua yang ada di sana.

_Sudah benarkah yang engkau putuskan_

_Garis hidup sudah engkau tentukan_

_Engkau memilih aku sebagai lelakimu_

**Flashback**

**"Tidak mau! Pokoknya kalau bukan Cuke, Nalu ga mau."**

**Minato dan Kushina berpandangan sebentar sebelum melihat ke arah seorang bocah yang sedang tersenyum, eits maksudnya menyeringai ke arah mereka. Sepertinya bahkan sekarang bocah Uchiha itu berhasil menancapkan kukunya di pikiran anak bungsu kesayangan keluarga Namikaze itu.**

**Tadinya Minato dan Kushina mau menjelaskan tentang upacara pernikahan yang ditonton Naruto di televisi ketika Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata datang untuk bermain. Sebenarnya sih kedua orang tua itu ingin mengadakan upacara pernikahan bohong bohongan antara Naruto dan Hinata, tapi apa mau dikata, bocah manis itu hanya mau dipasangkan dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Dan beginilah jadinya, akhirnya Minato harus merelakan menyerahkan anaknya untuk si anak ayam Uchiha, bahkan sejak usianya lima tahun.**

**Flashback end**

Sasuke berjalan ke arah fansgirlnya yang mulai meringsek untuk menyerang Sasuke. Namun seperti yang dijanjikan Neji, dia sudah menyiapkan pasukan keamanan sekelas ANBU seperti pasukan perang elit Konoha, dimana Sasuke melihat Itachi sebagai pimpinannya, sehingga Sasuke mampu berjalan tenang ke arah seorang di tengah kerumunan sana. Kalau Itachi pimpinannya sekarang Sasuke tak khawatir lagi deh. Apalagi melihat teman teman anikinya yang juga berbaris menjadi bodyguardnya, menahan serangan para fansgirl.

_Aku lah yang tetap memelukmu erat_

_Saat kau berpikir mungkinkah berpaling_

_Aku lah yang nanti menenangkan badai_

_Agar tetap tegar kau berjalan nanti_

Melihat Itachi anikinya Sasuke menjaga para fansgirl dibantu anggota OSIS sekolah, Sakura dan Hinata pun bertukar pandang. Apakah wanita idaman Sasuke itu Naruto? Pasti begitulah, betapa bodohnya mereka. Mereka sangat tahu betapa posesifnya Sasuke pada Naruto, dan Sasuke tak pernah menaruh minat pada gadis manapun, mana mungkin dia mau menembak seorang wanita di festival ini? Jadi karena sudah menyadari hal itu, Sakura dan Hinata pun dengan sigap mendorong beberap fansgirl menjauh dari Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto berdiri sendirian di tengah kerumunan di sekelilingnya dengan Sasuke yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sementara Naruto masih cengo. Ada apa ini, kenapa Sasuke masih berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan bahkan Sakura dan Hinata ikut ikutan menghalau para gadis. Lagipula memangnya siapa sih gadis idaman si Teme? Hmmm... Dobe memang Dobe, ya? (Rasenganed by Naruto)

_Aku lah yang tetap memelukmu erat_

_Saat kau berpikir mungkinkah berpaling_

_Aku lah yang nanti menenangkan badai_

_Agar tetap tegar kau berjalan nanti_

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Onyx bertatapan dengan safir. Suara musik masih menggema di belakang sana dan mata safir masih menatap Sasuke kesal dengan pipi gembung dan bibir manyunnya. Seandainya tak ingat tujuannya, Sasuke pasti sudah melahap bibir mungil di depannya ini.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Suaranya yang memanggil Naruto itu membuat fansgirl yang tadi berteriak jadi tenang dan mulai memperhatikan dua pemuda di tengah tengah kerumunan.

"Apa?," jawab Naruto seraya memalingkan wajah dari pandangan onyx yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Belum lagi wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Tatap aku Dobe," ucap Sasuke lagi. Naruto meneguk ludah, mendengar suara perintah Sasuke itu. Tapi bagaimanapun sekarang ia tak bisa kabur, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus melihat ke arah Sasuke dan seketika wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya ada di tangan Sasuke.

" Sejak kecil kita sudah bersama, dari menangis,kesal, marah, dan bahagia bersama, aku mengangapmu sudah lebih dari seseorang yang kucintai, tapi seseorang penyempurna hidupku, juga bagian dari napasku, kau sebagian dari nyawaku, Naruto. Setelah hari ini, kita mungkin akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan beberapa teman kita dan mulai hidup dengan kesibukan kita masing masing yang sudah harus masuk kuliah dan mungkin juga bekerja. Karena itu sebelum semuanya berpisah, aku ingin mereka menjadi saksi untuk hari ini, di depan teman teman kita aku ingin meminangmu, Naruto. Mengikatmu dengan ikatan pernikahan denganku. Naruto, will you marry me?," tanya Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang biasanya tenang berubah jadi nervous. Apakah Sasuke serius, ta..tapi kan, katanya Sasuke mau menembak wanita?

"Dobe?," panggil Sasuke masih nervous. Apa Dobenya itu akan menolaknya? Kenapa dia masih tidak berkata apa apa? Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh Naruto yang sekarang terisak. Eh, kenapa Naruto menangis?

"A..aku pikir kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Karena mereka bilang kau mau menyatakan cinta pada seorang wanita hik..hik..," Sasuke pun melepaskan napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Jadi karena itu.

"Jadi Dobe, jawabanmu?," kali ini siapapun bisa mendengar nada gembira dari suara Sasuke. Ia sangat yakin kali ini, Naruto pasti menerimanya.

"..."

"Apa Dobe, aku tidak dengar?," seringai terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Aku bilang, aku terima Teme," teriaknya keras dengan wajah yang memerah. Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, apalagi wajah imut minta diemut itu muncul tentu saja Sasuke langsung menangkap bibir pink kesukaannya itu.

Hisap, emut, gigit, dan erangan erangan dari Naruto bikin para gadis yang sekarang berbalik jadi fujoshi, langsung nosebleed barengan. Bahkan ada yang sudah pingsan karena kehabisan darah. Bahkan, cincin bermata biru, sebiru mata Naruto di dalam kotak itupun terlupakan karena Sasuke yang sudah ndak tahan lagi.. Sementara di ujung sana...

"Lepaskan aku keriput! Adikmu itu minta dihajar. Dia bilang hanya memberi hadiah pada Naruto tak disangka dia malah melamarnya, kalau aku tahu begini, mana mau aku membantunya. Lepaskan aku Itachi," teriak Kurama marah marah tak keruan di pelukan Itachi. Tapi mana mungkin ia membiarkan Kurama mengganggu jalannya adegan SasuNaru di tengah tengah sana. Sepertinya Sasuke memang harus memberinya hadiah ekstra lebih, karena sudah membawa si-Kyuubi pergi agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Sudahlah Kurama, ayo kita bulan madu saja," ucap Itachi sinting sembari mengeret pergi Kyuubi yang sekarang berjuang untuk kehidupannya.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kembang api... Kiba, Lee..," teriak Neji pada dua anggotanya yang enerjik.

"Ya, ketua," jawabnya bersamaan.

Dan..

Duar...duar...duar...

"Waaa..."

Semua orang menatap kembang api di angkasa, dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, tapi...

"Teme apa ini idemu, mana bisa lihat kembang api sore hari begini."

"Bukan dobe, ini idenya si iklan shampo murahan," jawab Sasuke. Dan ia mendongkol sedikit kesal juga kenapa percaya pada Neji, festival kan diadakan siang sampai sore hari, mana mungkin bisa lihat kembang api, baka.

"Eh, cincinmu kan belum dipakai, Dobe. Sini kemarikan jari manis kananmu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil cincin bermahkota berlian biru kecil itu. Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya malu malu dan dengan lembut Sasuke memasukkan cincin emas putih itu ke jari manis Naruto yang masih tersipu. Dengan penuh cinta, Sasuke mengecup kening pria di depannya yang masih merona.

"Kali ini aku mengikatmu selamanya padaku, terimakasih mau menerimaku yang berengsek ini dan memberiku ijin menjadi lelakimu. Aishiteru yo, Naruto," senyum manis mengembang di bibir Naruto, kedua tangannya dikalungkan di leher Sasuke dan membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya. Kecupan kecil diterima Sasuke di bibirnya.

"Aishiteru yo Sasuke-teme," bisik Naruto dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dekapan hangat Sasuke yang memeluknya erat.

_Aku lelakimu_

_Aku lelakimu_

_Aku lelakimu_

_Aku lelakimu_

End

Akhirnya selesai juga, ff ane yang SasuNaru yang diinspirasikan suara seraknya Virzha, wkwkwkwkwk... Walaupun humornya gagal ya. Please read and review ya... Minna..


End file.
